sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Mutaeneau
Name: Mutaeneau, Andrew Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: Andrew is an actor that has been in many Broadway productions, thus his time being taken up by his acting roles, so acting is the only thing that Andrew can note on this subject. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Standing at 5’0” and weighing 90 lbs Andrew isn’t much to speak of physically. He has somewhat of a thin face and wide golden eyes. With long thin brown hair that goes past his shoulders gives him the looks homeless person most of the time. With very calm body language he is very easily perceived to be an easy target to pick off. At the time of the crash Andrew was wearing a black AC/DC shirt (just the logo on his chest, the red and yellow logo of course), a pair of blue jeans and black converse. Biography: Andrew was born on June 1st, 1991 into the poor hands of a twenty-three year old straight out of college. He has no father has he far as he could recall and his mother's memories of when he was conceived are slim to none. Despite all this Andrew and his mother survived the tough trials of city life when on the poverty level. Though poor he and his mother had high hopes and his mother worked hard dreaming of success and happiness for her child. When Andrew was five years old he was picked to be in a commercial at the local K-Mart and thus a whole new world of opportunities had opened up for him. By the time he was nine years old he had been in countless commercials, three Broadway plays, and had a minor role in a television movie. Needless to say he has supported himself since he was nine. Now fourteen Andrew is thought to be popular among his classmates and his outgoing nature has made him quite a few enemies (most of them bigger and stronger than him), However he just shrugs this off claiming that “Well they wouldn’t beat me even if they wanted to… my mom would bitch and get them in prison or something.” Number: B69 The above biography is as written by Slacker. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Weapon: Pot Lid Conclusion: B69 is the scrawniest kid that I've seen in quite some time. Depending on his weapon, he could be completely undervalued in this game, but I'm betting that he's an easy out. If he runs into someone like Jacob Starr, there's no way that he's going to last very long at all. Then again, perhaps his 'movie-star charisma' can work him out of a tough spot. Not, however, someone to bet on. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Peri Barclay Collected Weapons: Pot Lid (issued weapon) Allies: Angharad Davies, Xian Chun, Vince Noir Enemies: Peri Barclay Mid-Game Evaluation: Andrew began his game in the small house, where upon awakening and discovering that his designated weapon was nothing more than a pot lid (fun fact: BR'S Shuya Nanahara was given a pot lid in the movie), Andrew quickly fled the small house for parts unknown. Andrew's journey took him to the bathroom facility, where he walked in in time to see Xian Chun and Angharad Davies in a verbal altercation with one another, weapons drawn. Needless to say, the girls were more than a little angry at being interrupted so Andrew could clean the urine stain off of his pants. Things got even more interesting when Vince Noir decided to drop in as well. Andrew was taken offguard as Angharad offered up a truce -- and an alliance -- between everyone in the room. Weighing his options, he was quick to accept her offer. Vince and Xian were also quick to join up, and the group set off for the dark caves... a mistake that would prove fatal on the part of our actor. It was during their arrival at the caves that the announcement went off, announcing Angharad as a murder. While her other allies were quick to turn on her, Andrew stood by Angharad. This proved to be a mistake, however, as he was quickly gunned down by Peri Barclay within moments. Post-Game Evaluation: Andrew really drew the short stick in this game (Short... haha... get it?) for sure. Not only was he the furthest thing from being a physically imposing presence, but on top of it all, he drew a pot lid as a weapon. Basically, he was just waiting to be served up on a silver platter. The boy obviously wasn't a logical thinker, seeing as he walked into the middle of a fight between a gun and a corkscrew, and then proceeded to readily team up with the girls who were about to slash each other to pieces. Really, it was no surprise when he died, it was just a matter of time. At least this one didn't prolong the inevitable. Memorable Quotes: "I got a fucking pot lid... it might be able to block your bullets if I had the reflexes of a fucking cat!" - It's obvious who has the better weapon between Andrew and Angharad "Giving up your gun might be the most retarded thing I have ever seen! I mean that is your edge! That is your strength! You're just like Julius Caesar… putting too much trust in the Senate will just get you stabbed by Brutus.” - Andrew goes analogical on Angharad Other/Trivia *The song used during Andrew's death sequence is "The Weight" by the Band. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Andrew, in chronological order. *Starting Point for B69 *The Morning After The Night Before *Like Lambs To The Slaughter Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Andrew Mutaeneau. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students